


Our Far-flung Correspondents

by likeadeuce



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/pseuds/likeadeuce
Summary: Five ficlets composed on artistic postcards from Shenandoah National Park
Relationships: Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Hunting Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotelmontana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelmontana/gifts), [momebie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=momebie), [littledust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/gifts), [heyjupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/gifts), [destroythemeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroythemeek/gifts).



It's deer season and Declan Lynch is fifteen and he would just like to have a hunting license like every other kid in Rockingham County. 

"We eat meat," he says. "How is it different from farming? The deer can run away and also they do run and that's why Ronan wrecked the Z4."

One might technically say that Ronan wrecked the Z because he is thirteen and didn't have the headlights on, but it's easier to blame the deer. 

"Hmm," says Niall. Declan never asks for anything so Niall probably has to pretend to consider it. 

"You're a bloodthirsty SOB, aren't you?" says Ronan. "Don't take it out on animals." Ronan raises an eyebrow and squares into a boxing stance. 

Declan sighs. Ronan is thirteen but he's already more than a match. 

"If I beat him on points," Declan asks without much hope, "Can I go hunting with Jack and his dad?" 

"Patience, son," says Niall. "Violence will find you in time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't let violence ruin you, son," says Niall. "Now go beat up your brother while I keep score."


	2. don't feed the deer

“I don’t think you’re supposed to feed them,” Blue said with a frown.

“It’s okay. Gansey’s not watching.”

Ronan broke off a piece of the candy in his hand and held it out to a deer. Blue’s frown deepened. You definitely weren’t supposed to feed them Snickers bars.

“I don’t mean it’s against the rules,” said Blue. “I mean it’s not good for them. I know there’s a way to explain the difference in Latin which means _you_ definitely know."

The doe munched the candy and regarded Ronan with lavender eyes.

"Blue,” Ronan said gently. “You know these aren’t…they’re not really…”

“I know you dreamed them but…respect your dreams. They’re as real as you need them to be.”


	3. Rock Climbing

Adam doesn’t really get the point of scrambling up rocks just to say you did it. It smacks of tourists and leisure time, and the handful of times Gansey suggested something like that, Adam asked, “What are we looking for and how will this help us find it?”

So hiking is mostly a Ronan and Gansey thing, for the days Gansey isn’t especially interested in his last semester of high school.

But one day, Ronan asks Adam, “Wanna climb Buck Ridge Trail up to Mary’s Rock?” like it’s a normal question and adds, “Just you and me.”

It’s steep and sweaty, and Adam will end up with scabs. But they look over the valley together and it’s worth it.


	4. Packing

“I’m starting to be really concerned that you don’t know what hiking is,” Blue said, looking down at Henry’s feeble attempt at loading a pack.

"There are things I had not thought _through_ ,“ Henry admitted. “This Madonna bobblehead is inspirational, but where would I display it?”

“God, you’re as bad as this one.” She jerked a thumb at Gansey. “All his stories about roughing it on the ley lines of the world and he’s worried about how to store his mansturizer.”

“Skin care is very important, Jane. I’m confident that you understand Henry _will_ side with me on this one.”

Henry snapped his fingers. “Have we given sufficient thought to an RV?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue is not going to let Henry buy an RV


	5. mountains beyond mountains

Blue stands on the porch of the rental house, morning coffee in her hand. Henry is sleeping face down on the porch swing. Gansey comes out to join her. They kiss good morning, he rubs a thumb on the back of her neck. She looks over the rocky slopes and pines and says, “If I admit something to you, do you promise not to gloat?”

“Moi?”

“Forget it, no…it’s just that everything here is gorgeous and perfect but sometimes I wake up in a place like this and it feels wrong I can’t look outside and see the mountains.”

“These are pretty good mountains.”

They are in fact the Andes.

“I mean – they’re not shaped right. Not in the right places. I can’t see the way to…”

“Home?

"Yeah.”

“Cool,” he says. “Time to go back?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”


End file.
